


Harmony Harmony Oh

by featherxquill



Category: Robot Unicorn Attack
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/pseuds/featherxquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unicorn runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony Harmony Oh

You get three wishes!

You get three wishes, but it doesn’t matter what they are. If it did, your wishes would be

always, i wanna be with you

make believe with you

and live in harmony harmony

but instead, you have to run. Run toward your dreams, run from the forges that gave birth to you, and leap. Sometimes you can see where your feet will land, sometimes you can’t.

The fairies wait. They guide. You reach out, striving, but as you touch them they vanish. Your shiny metal sucks them in, swallows them. Your robot insides churn them into rainbows to shoot out your arse (their essences transformed to meaningless binary).

As you run, the dolphins leap. They screech, playful, taunting you with their organics. You long for them, to be with them, harmony harmony oh but no, your next jump takes you higher, up and away from them. You look down, searching for just one more glimpse, and then

oh.

You became a star!


End file.
